


We, the Three Kings

by Estionic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Ghost!Ambulon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estionic/pseuds/Estionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Red Alert, Fortress Maximus, and Ambulon, as they are engulfed in a plot that threatens to destroy the Autobots. That, and they try to deal with the difficulties that come with being them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We, the Three Kings

**Author's Note:**

> LOL. Sucky summary, I'll try to fix that shit up.

**CHAPTER ONE –** Fantasma  
**RATING –** PG  
**SUMMARY –** Red Alert and Fortress Maximus find themselves followed by a lingering shadow that haunts the edges of their vision. Red Alert panics. Max is bemused. And an old comrade is just plain happy to see them.  
**DISCLAIMER –** I wish… But the characters and areas used are purely for the author’s amusement, and does not own them.

* * *

 Luna-1, by definition was a rather lonely place, Fortress Maximus had internally admitted after grudgingly patrolling the halls of the base for the thirtieth time in a row due to Red Alert’s insistence. His pede-steps echoed throughout the walls until he paused at an intersection, swivelling his helm at all directions. The whirr of a camera zooming in caused the mech to sigh. Max turned to the device, face an expression of infinite patience. “Red? There’s nothing here. My sensors detect nothing.”

The camera zoomed in and out before the intercom crackled to life. “Are you sure?!” Red demanded, his vocals distorted with a tinny quality. “I swear to Primus that there’s something there! I saw a shadow _walking_ through those halls. And, _no_ , I’m not imagining things.” Max promptly closed his mouth, pursing his lips. There was a slight pause before Red spoke up again. “Perhaps it would prove prudent for y-“ His sentence was cut off with a shrill scream and the booming explosions of blaster fire.

“Red!” Max swiftly turned and ran towards the monitor room, spark heavy with dread. Raising his blaster in hand, and pressing his back plates against the wall, he turned and kicked the door down. The sight of Red huddled under the desk, horns sparking, and blaster smoking was enough for him to lower his weapon. “Red, what happened?” Max gestured to the burns in the walls, random monitors littered with holes. He approached the mech with caution, as if he was approaching a wild cyber-animal. Red Alert’s optics skirted past Max, darting around wildly. “Red?”

The Security Director gritted his denta, servos clutching the blaster with enough force that his knuckles started to creak. “There was something! A- A… A spy!” He shrunk under the desk, away from Max’s open servos. “A spy that didn’t get hurt and could pass through things!” Fortress Maximus could distinctly hear the rising note of hysteria that started to cloud Red’s voice, words slurring in his panic. He supposed that they were a slightly comical sight. Red was cowering in the corner of his desk, whilst Max has his arms wide open, as if he was expecting a hug.

Honestly, he didn’t know what he was expecting. “Red, it’s probably your processor creating hallucinations from a lack of recharge.” Max looked at him meaningfully. ( Red had to protest, who knew when were the Decepticons going to attack? It could be at any time! ). “So, I believe it would be prudent to take you to recharge. And, yes, I’ll send someone to keep an optic on the monitors.” He smiled gently, attempting to coax Red from his self-imposed shell.

Red squinted at him suspiciously, the scrutiny long enough for him to start squirming internally before he released a gusty ex-vent. “I trust you.” He uncurled, allowing Max to pull him out from underneath the desk into a standing position. As they walked back to his hab suite, where Max would, no doubt, watch over him, Red sullenly remarked, “I did see someone, I swear.”

Fortress Maximus made a noise in the back of his throat, and nodded. He found that in these moments, it was better to agree with Red. “I’m sure you did.” As Red keyed in his code, Max looked around the halls, and started at a dark shadow standing at a corner, partly obscured by a wall. He resisted the urge to online his weapons systems, and merely cycled his optics. The figure was gone. It appeared that he needed to recharge as well. They walked into the hab suite, Red Alert settling on a berth, while Max sat in a chair. “Rest. I’ll keep watch over you.” Red offered him a grateful look, leaned back, and offlined his optics.

* * *

 Ambulon supposed that it wasn’t a good idea to startle Red Alert by revealing his ethereal form, but in his defence, he had grown impatient in waiting for the duo to connect the dots. For security directors, they were certainly slow. After he was murdered by Pharma, Ambulon found that his spark refused to go to the Well of Allsparks, much to his frustration. Perhaps it was because he was so brutally murdered that Pharma’s life was forfeit for his. Or because that Primus did not want him to go to the Well due to his past allegiance to the Decepticons. Or because he had unfinished business. Whatever the reason was, he was still stuck in that reality without a physical form. It was absolutely frustrating. The things he had to do to alleviate boredom, loneliness, and all the things that were bound to cause a mech to descend into insanity. It was a wonder that Ambulon still managed to keep his sanity on this Primus-forsaken reality. The only perk was that he never felt hungry or pain, among other things.

He figured that doing nothing was not helping him, so he decided to tag along with Fortress Maximus and Red Alert. It was a rather spur in the moment kind of thing, but something that he did not regret in the least. The only memory he recalled of Red Alert was the period of time where he relentlessly followed Ambulon for solar cycles, waiting for him to betray the Autobot cause. It was irritating, but necessary. If he had the approval of Red Alert, then the rest of the Autobots were soon to follow. He realized that people regarded Red Alert as a strange bot, but trusted his judgement nonetheless. Fortress Maximus was another story, however. Ambulon knew all about him. A battle-born mech that was feared amongst both Decepticons and Autobots, he is known for his fighting prowess. He had a history with Overlord, the two despising each other so much that the mention of the other was enough to send them into a seething rage. In all honesty, Ambulon did not want to think about Decepticons for a long while. ( They were far too troublesome and vulgar and violent and dangerous and downright insane ).

Which led to him being stationed at Luna-1 with the mechs. It was a dangerous and risky job, _that_ Ambulon recognized. They were so close to Decepticon lines, that he constantly feared that Max and Red would perish in an ambush. Ambulon shook his helm. Those kinds of thoughts were not appreciated. However, he had to commend them for their tenacity and courage. These were things that were in short supply nowadays. Before he could dissolve into an intense self-discussion about the philosophy behind tenacity and courage, Ambulon phased through a wall. He willed himself to the ground, and relished the solidity beneath his ghostly pedes. He could barely feel it, but it was there. Questions started to race through his processor. How was he staying firmly on the ground? Why was he still here? What was his purpose remaining on Luna-1?

It took him some time to get used to the sudden freedom of movement that came along with being a phantom. In his opinion, it was slightly disconcerting to feel, well, nothing at all. The feelings of his paint flaking, his joints creaking, or the repetitive noises of his scanner activating. The silence was both a curse and a blessing. From the times he had ventured out of Luna-1 to Decepticon territory to terrorize them was rather amusing, and has never lost its charm.

Ambulon hovered near Red Alert, watching him yell into the intercom. He noted with amusement, _he’s looking for me_. He made sure not to go too close to the security director, well aware that while Red couldn’t actively see him unless the EX-Decepticon wished it; he would still be able to sense his presence. Prior experience could attest to that. However, that was a story for another time.

Much to his relief, his medical scanner worked perfectly. Turning his attentions to Red Alert, he scanned the mech, noting the rising levels of panic. It seemed that his lingering presence was causing some undue stress for the poor bot. So, while Red sighed, swivelling his optics to the ceiling, Ambulon revealed himself.

He should’ve expected it. Honestly, Ambulon had no idea what he was expecting. Perhaps a gentle smile, and a flash of recognition? Bah, silly hopes for a foolish mech. Instead, Red stared at Ambulon, wide-opticed, and mouth gaped in rising horror.

Ambulon raised his hands in a placating manner. “Now, Red-“  His sentence was cut off by a scream, and blaster fire passing through his transparent body. Red dove under the desk, plumes of smoke drifting from the muzzle of the weapon.

It wasn’t long before Fortress Maximus had burst in, gun out. With a sigh, Ambulon rendered himself invisible and left.

Perhaps, it would be better to wait and see. But… Ambulon drifted skywards, helm turned towards the stars that dotted the sky. He ex-vented slowly, mouth drawn in a slight frown. Glancing at his servo, Ambulon clenched it into a fist. He was tired of waiting.


End file.
